


Gavin's Not Allowed

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH OT6-boys being over protective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Not Allowed

Geoff never lets him go out drinking on his own. The man will accompany him or send someone with him in his place- usually Ray or Jack. When Gavin argues with him that he can get bevs just fine alone, they get into a screaming fit that only ends when Gavin gives in and lets someone go with him. Then there will be tension between the two of them for days until the rest of the boys ‘accidentally’ double plan something with the both of them and ditch out. Cowards. Even if it does work everytime.

 

Ray won’t ever let him walk anywhere alone. Oh he wants to go to What a Burger to get lunch? Guess who’s coming! Oh he wants to stop by the gas station and get a red bull? Guess who’s coming! It’s raining and he just wants to walk aimlessly in it? Guess who’s coming! Every once in a while he’ll slip out by Ray always catches up. He wishes he could say it bothered him and made him upset that they felt he couldn’t even walk somewhere alone, but he loved the company. Ray was the best at distracting him.

 

Jack never lets him go grocery shopping alone. Originally, it started as a joke since Gavin never seemed to be able to remember what he was there for and always came home with a weird array of things that don’t make sense to anyone except him. Then it stopped being a joke when Gavin went alone and started to have people become too close for comfort. When one guy copped a feel, when one girl kissed him, when one child held his hand and wouldn’t let go or talk to him, when people overwhelmed him. Each time he’d told them to back off and they didn’t listen. It became worse and worse until he finally gave in to call for a ride one day after an older man had him trapped in the alleyway next to the store for a while (he lost his shirt and a shoe but managed to get away before the man really did anything to him). Then Jack stopped letting him go to the store alone. Started holding his hand in public for the first time just to warn others to back off. Started glaring down assholes who got too close. Started scoffing at school girls swooning over his brit.

 

Michael won’t let him stay at work alone. They used to let him when they knew everyone who worked there- before Rooster Teeth became a company where you weren’t sure if that person was an employee or a visitor. Especially since either way they knew your name. It’s not that Michael doesn’t trust Matt’s judgement, or Burnie’s, it’s that he doesn’t trust people. He doesn’t trust them to not come bother Gavin. Doesn’t trust them to not to ‘accidentally’ lock him in the office again. (It’d happened three times). Doesn’t trust anyone he doesn’t know personally and stays at work late when Gavin needs to- always under the pretense that Full play or Rage Quit isn’t done. It almost always is.

 

Ryan never lets him sleep alone. It’s the worst because who needs protection against sleep? Babies. Even worse, most of the time Ryan wasn’t tired or couldn’t sleep himself. Yet he still wouldn’t leave Gavin in bed alone. He always curls around him or near him with a book or his laptop nearby. Ryan didn’t use to until Dan chose to serve his country- that was when the night terrors started. Usually Gavin had the occasional night mare and it was all fine- but these were beyond those. These were waking up in silent screams with eyes letting loose enough tears to drown a town and body shaking for hours to come terrors. Ryan was the only one who knew because he’d walked in on Gavin waking up from one. So he never let him sleep alone, kept him close and ran his hand through his hair. When the terrors would come Ryan would cuddle him close and whisper soft, soothing words before singing quietly for him. It’d connect Gavin back to the real world, anchor him in the fact that everyone was alive and well. He never woke up without Ryan at his side anymore- even when one of them had to leave early for something.

 

Gavin’s boys were a bit overprotective sometimes, but he loved them and knew as ridiculous as some of it was- seriously he could get bevs from the liqour store and make it home alone fine it was just around the corner!- they just wanted him safe.


End file.
